Sorsha
Princess Sorsha (simply known as Sorsha) is the tritagonist in the 1988 fantasy film, Willow. She was the daughter of Queen Bavmorda and Prince Mikal Tanthalos of Tir Asleen. She was played by Joanne Whalley. History Queen Bavmorda, ruler and the main antagonist, comes down on her for bringing her a dead nurse maid instead of the child. Then when General Kael, Queen Bavmorda's army commander and villain, returns after he annihilated a kingdom, Queen Bavmorda congratulates him and then orders him to go with Sorsha to hunt the baby down and Sorsha says she doesn't need him but Queen Bavmorda orders her to do so. After they leave, Queen Bavmorda is told by her evil sorcerers that reading the signs her daughter will betray her sooner or later but she says, "I trust her loyality more than I trust yours." Later at a tavern, she and the villains look for the girl and then discovers Madmartigan, hero and warrior, who escapes with the other heroes. Then when she and the villains seize the heroes, she asks him if he lost his skirt and he replies he still has what counts and then Sorsha says, "Not for long!" and viciously attacks him. She later talks to Madmartigan, who says he would like to break her legs and she replies, "You might find that difficult slave when I' m up here and you' re down there." When he rescues the baby a little later, he talks and hangs out with Sorsha, who keeps her distance from him and is interrupted by General Kael. She's later captured by Madmartigan and other heroes and she talks to him about their previous encounter and when he says, "It went away." She furiously fights him and escapes. Later when her and villains attack the heroes, in Tir Asleen, she is fixing to fight him and yet decides to hug and kiss Madmartigan instead and turns over to the good side. She goes with the other heroes to Nockmaar, Queen Bavmorda's kingdom and home, and confronts the dark queen and other villains and Queen Bavmorda transforms her and other heroes into pigs using her black arts. Then later her and other heroes attack the villains and she goes with Willow, sorcerer and main protagonist, and Fin Raziel to Queen Bavmorda's ritual chamber, where the queen insults her and says she hates her and attacks her with her dark magic but is saved by Fin Raziel's, heroine and good sorceress, white magic. Near the end, she and Madmartigan return to Tir Asleen and stay to raise the child together. Navigation Category:Female Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Envious Category:Spouses Category:Tricksters Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Military Category:Rescuers Category:Defectors Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents Category:Dreaded Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Book Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Mutated Category:Animals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Outright Category:Adventurers